Just a Cup of Tea
by cutepinkcat
Summary: Hanya gara-gara secangkir teh, kematian bisa terjadi. For  FFC Infantrum : Unpredictable Death. RnR please? Don't Like Don't Read.


**Just a Cup of Tea **by **Rena Cyrus (yang berpeluang besar untuk ganti penname melulu!)**

Summary : Hanya dengan secangkir teh dan setumpuk kecerobohan, bisa mengakibatkan kematian. For [FFC Infantrum] Unpredictable Death.

Buat gabyucchiP ^^ Maaf gak bagus dan gaje :( dan tidak seperti harapan :(

Dan... saya ganti penname! :p nama lama saya Sunny345! XD

**Warning! Gaje, OOC, Jelek, ancur, abal, OOT, typo(s), pendek, berdarah, Characther Death, A-AU? Gak bermasuk Bashing :p**

**Mulai! XD **

**Hetalia bukanlah punyaku. Jika punya saya, sudah pasti karakter Indonesia menjadi karakter utama *?* **

**-(Arthur's POV)-**

Hai! Aku Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Seorang manusia berambut pirang yang merupakan perwakilan dari Inggris untuk Hetalia Gakuen. Saat waktu sekolahku di Hetalia Gakuen selesai, aku dan teman-teman ingin bersantai di sebuah kafe di dekat Hetalia Gakuen. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki sebentar saja, kami sudah sampai ke kafe. Kafe tersebut bernama 'Hetalia Café'.

Saat kami duduk, dua orang pelayan datang ke hadapan kami. Mereka menawarkan menu-menu lezat yang membuat kami tergiur untuk memakan maupun meminumnya. Teman-temanku memilih Spongecake dan segelas jus stoberi. Namun tidak dengan ku, aku memilih 3 buah Cupcake dan segelas teh. Namun, aku tidak ingin sang koki yang membuatkan the untukku. Aku hanya ingin membuat sendiri karena gossip teman-teman mengatakan, koki di sini tidak handal dalam membuat teh.

"Pelayan, boleh saya membuat sendiri teh tersebut?" tanyaku.

"Boleh tuan, masuk saja ke ruang pembuatan teh," jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Eh, Arthur. M-mauku temani?" tawar Liech. Dia adalah pacarku.

"Tidak usah say, aku sendiri saja ya!" jawabku. Aku tak mau merepotkan kekasihku.

Saat aku menuju dapur. Aku kaget. Kafe ini memang berbeda. Tempat pembuatan cupcake, spongecake, jus, teh dan lain-lain, (walaupun semuanya ada di dapur) memiliki tempat masing-masing untuk menjaga kebersihan dalam makanan tersebut.

Aku memasuki tempat pembuatan teh tersebut. Di sana banyak sekali daun-daun teh, gula, garam, dan lain-lainnya.

Aku sudah sering membuat teh, jadi tidak usah khawatir denganku. Aku ingin menyiapkan cangkir dan piring kecil. Namun, mana cangkirnya? Tidak ada cangkir di sini! setelah ku cari di mana-mana, aku menemukan cangkir di sebuah lemari. Akupun mengambilnya. Dan langsung membuat teh dengan cara memasukkan daun teh tersebut, menuangkan air, menambahkan gula dan garam ke dalam cangkir tersebut. Setelah selesai, akupun keluar dari ruangan itu dan duduk ke tempat teman-temanku. Akupun meminum the daan makan 3 cupcake itu. Sangatlah nikmat!

Tiba-tiba keluar seorang koki dan berteriak,

"PELAYAN! DI MANA CANGKIR YANG ADA DI LEMARI!"

"Saya tidak tau, pak koki, mungkin ada yang mengambilnya!" pelayanpun datang dan menjawab pertanyaan sang koki.

"Ah! Sudahlah, gelas itu sisa racun tikus yang kemarin aku gunakan! Aku mau gunakannya lagi! ada tikus di tempat masakku!" teriak sang koki.

Aku tersedak, jangan-jangan gelas ini... ah! Lupakan saja! Mungkin bukan gelas ini! akupun menghabiskan cupcake dan teh ini.

Akupun bersantai di kafe ini sampai malam. Karena sudah malam, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Akupun menggunakan pakaian tidur dan mempersiapkan selimut.

Zzz...

**-(Di dalam mimpi)-**

Aku melihat seorang koki yang sedang mengunjungi seorang dukun. Eh,tunggu dulu, itu koki yang kemarin!

"Pak dukun, tolong buatkan aku obat membuat mati tikus, berbentuk racun tikus. Soalnya racun tikus yang ada itu tidak mempan pada tikus-tikus yang ada di tempatku..." kata Koki itu.

"Baiklah... NYAMAWULANIGAKARASIAMUTUNIAO..." kata sang Dukun. "Sudah, ingat... tikus tersebut akan mati setiap jam sembilan pagi..."

"Kenapa jam Sembilan?" tanya sang Koki.

"SUDAH! PULANGLAH!" Sang koki hanya cengo. Dan langsung pulan

**-(Kembali ke dunia nyata)-**

"HWAAA!" Akupun terbangun. Pagi sudah tiba, akupun terbangun dari mimpi indahku. Setelah bangun, akupun langsung mandi dan sarapan. Saatnya waktu untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku berpikir, cangkir yang kuambil di kafe waktu itu bukanlah cangkir yang di sebutkan koki itu! Lihat saja, aku saja masih sehat-sehat!

Akupun pergi ke sekolah. Saat itu, aku terlambat lima menit. Saat itu, bapak Holy Roman Empire sedang mengajar. Namun...

Baru beberapa menit setelah aku masuk kelas. Aku merasa pusing. Mataku mulai buram. Badan makin sulit untuk bergerak. Akupun langsung berlari menuju UKS. Saat perjalanan, badanku berjalan ke sana-sini. Tidak jelas. Mungkin karena haus. Saat sampai, ku ambil segelas teh hangat bercangkir keramik. Walaupun merupakan sisa orang sakit kemarin, namun tidak apalah. Tapi, bukannya teh tersebut ku minum. Teh berseta cangkir tersebut mengenai kepalaku. Sangat lah sakit. Darah makin bercucuran ke sana-sini.

BRANGG... Dari kaca UKS tampaknya pecah. Kemungkinan terkena bola yang di gunakan kelas sebelah. Saat aku mulai lagi berdiri. Aku terjatuh. Badanku terkena kaca-kaca yang pecah tadi. Aku tak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi. Aku diam sendiri. Bisu tanpa suara. Tidak ada yang menghiraukan.

"T-Teman... teman... T-Tolong a... aku..." ternyata, sudah jam Sembilan... tepat seperti mimpi.

**-(Normal POV)-**

Saat anak-anak yang sedang mengambil bola di UKS. Terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang pingsan tidak jelas di UKS tersebut. Penuh dengan darah dari seluruh tubuh. Mereka semua kaget dan langsung berlari menuju ruang guru. Para gurupun menuju UKS tersebut dan segera di larikan ke Rumah Sakit. Namun, di perjalanan. Sang Arthur telah meninggal dunia. Ternyata orang terpintar di sekolah tersebut telah meninggal dunia.

Para teman-teman Arthur sangat sedih. Terutama Liech, yang tidak lain adalah pacarnya Arthur. Juga para sahabat seperti Scot, Malay, Nesia, Alfred, Anto, Ivan, Kiku dan lainnya.

Di balik langit. Arwah Arthur tersenyum, sambil berkata, "Teman, teman... selamat tinggal. Dan juga untuk Liech, semoga Liech bisa menemukan pasangan yang lebih baik dariku... Masih ada Zimbabwe *?* yang menantimu..."

**SELESAI**

**Tambahan : kok racun tikus di masukin dalam cangkir? O,o itu pas saya liburan ke Malang. Rumah Nenek saya, nenek saya tuh paling senang ama pelihara binatang. Dulu melihara tikus putih, tempat makannya dan minumnya (pake piring ama cangkir special) tuh bagus banget. Nah, dapet ide deh... XD Lalu, kenapa Arthur gak mati dengan cepat? O,o aa... saya di ceritain cerita ama teman (ketemu di FFn), nah... dia baca buku bikinan siapa gitu -_- *lupaaaa! *plak** nah, pas ada orang minum racun tikus... dia akan mati esok harinya... *waktunya sudah di tentukan***

**Dan... yes! Fic EnglandxLiechtenstein pertama! Kyaaaa~ Dan apa Zimbabwe cowok? Ato Cewek? O,o saya juga gak tau... *APPPA? DUAAK!* kalau dia cewek, anggap aja dia Male!Zimbabwe~ kalau dia cowok ya... udah! *plak***

Dan... Maaf pendek T,T maklum di dalam otak saya hanya ini T,T

Makasih banyak udah repot-repot baca fic gak jelas (gaje) saya~ Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya~ (Reader: KAGAAAK!)

**Review please, jangan nyelonong aja, gak sopan! *di hajar***


End file.
